


Do not disturb

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Everyone needs a break once in a while, even Merlin.And Ginger is there to make sure no one disturbs him while he does so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts), [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> So this come to be because I wanted to give Red a little something nice and the amazing Anarchycox had asked me not too long ago if I planned on ever writing a long Ginger Scotch fic. It's not the longest fic ever, but it's a step in the right direction ;)

Ginger is working on a new designs for Merlin’s legs – one that should allow him to conceal a blade and hopefully not fuck with his balance once he removes said blade – when one handler burst through the door without knocking.

“Merlin you need to talk to Percival he-” Realising that it’s not Merlin that is standing in front if him, the man cuts himself short and points an accusatory finger in Ginger’s direction. “You’re not Merlin!”

She gives herself a cursory look before raising an eyebrow at the handler. Her breasts are still there, she is still as petite as ever and she hasn’t turned into a grumpy Scot without her noticing. Of course she’s not Merlin. “Indeed not.” She sighs when the man stays rooted where he is, his expression turning distraught. “Can I help you?”

“I need Merlin to talk to agent Percival and-”

“He’s unavailable at the moment. But if it’s about an agent, I’ll be happy to deal with it.” ‘Happy’ might have been a slight exaggeration, but even if she enjoys being out in the field, she sometime misses her old job.

“Merlin really sh-” Before he can say anything more, she holds up a hand.

“Merlin  _really_  isn’t here.” She gestures at the otherwise empty office and if nearly throws her tablet at the handler when she sees him glancing down, as if Merlin would be hiding under the desk. “Now either you give me your glasses and let me deal with it, or  _leave_.”

She reaches out with her hand without another word and smile sweetly when she’s given the glasses. “Thank you. Now go, I’ll take charge from here.”

She doesn’t wait to see what the man is doing and simply connects the feed from the glasses to her tablet, sighing in exasperation when she realises what she is looking at. “Percy,  _no_.”

She doesn’t need to see him to know he’s pouting when he asks her  _why_ , but at least he doesn’t actually take the shot on the politician he’s supposed to be  _protecting_  from assassination attempts.

“Because we don’t want that kind of reputation.” She knows already it won’t hold for long, but at least it will give her time to log onto Merlin computer and have a better look at the situation. “What did he do to make you want to kill him?” She’s asking half to distract him and half because she is genuinely curious. Percival is usually the most level-headed Knight. Sure he’s a bit of a pyromaniac, but that’s why Merlin lets him test all the bombs and grenades.

“Because I take offense in his existence.”

“You’re hanging around Harry too much.” That he doesn’t deny the accusation speaks volume on its accuracy. “Alright, why are you so offended?” She’s already looking into the guy and yeah, he’s a bit of a scumbag, but as far as she knows, he’s not trying to destroy the world or anything.

“Because for a bloody homophobic bigot, he sure cheats on his wife with a lot of young men.”

“Ah.” She doesn’t say anything more for some time, mainly because she is very tempted to tell him to take the shot. But really, they’ve been paid to protect the guy and it might not actually be Kingsman’s name on the line, but it’s one of their cover agencies that they cannot afford to burn. “Why don’t you take pictures instead? I have some friends who would pay good money for that kind of stuff.”

“Wouldn’t that also breach the contract we have with that bastard?”

“Actually no. He never made us sign any non-disclosure agreement.”

“Wow. How did he survive this long in the world?”

She frowns, because that’s actually a good question. Thankfully a quick research on his file sheds light on how he managed the feat.

“He had some powerful friends. Key word being  _had_.” They either died during V-Day or during Poppygeddon. Good riddance. “No one will protect him now.”

“Good.”

On the feed, she sees him finally letting go of his rifle, but she keeps on watching until it’s back in its case. She laughs when another suitcase comes into view, this one with a state of the art camera. No one could ever accuse Percival of being unprepared.

Reassured he’ll only kill the man’s career now, she brings up her designs again. It’s not like the agent truly needs supervision, but there’s something comforting of working on her own stuff alongside a friend, even if that friend is a thousand miles away.

“How’s Merlin?” It’ll be the only time Percival breaks the silence until he has to pack up, Ginger’s answer apparently all he needed as reassurances.

“Still resting if he knows what’s good for him.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s not quite evening when she gets in one of the several little kitchens in the new Kingsman manor. She could have gone to  _the_  Kitchens of course, but for one, Ginger doesn’t feel like seeing anyone and for two, as much as she loves the Brits, they wouldn’t know good coffee if they were dumped into a vat of the freshly brewed ambrosia.

Merlin’s coffee is usually okay, but then again, he’s been handler slash quartermaster slash inventor for a couple of decades. Of course he learned to survive off of coffee and very little food. Thus, it’s only natural he can make a good pot when he’s in no hurry.

But Merlin isn’t around today, so she has to go dig into her own stash.

Waiting on her pot of coffee and the plate of lasagna she’s heating up, there is no way she cannot see Eggsy peering into the room twice in fifteen minutes, each time looking a bit disappointed. On the third time, she sighs and waves him in.

“Looking for someone?” It’s rhetorical and Eggsy knows it because he simply smiles sheepishly. “I assure you, as far as I know, no one is hiding in the cupboard.”

Eggsy does that cute giggle-snort he does when he cannot suppress his laughter in time and she has to bite her lower lightly not to start cooing at him. He might not be her type, but she isn’t  _blind_  either.

“Yeah, no, I figured on my own that Merlin was a bit too big for that.” It’s Ginger’s turn to laugh at the image his words conjure in her mind. Even if he was to remove his prosthetics, he would have trouble folding himself into the tiny space. “But this is usually where I find him when he’s not at his desk or tinkering in the labs. Should have figured he would have a less obvious hiding spot.”

“If anyone would know how to disappear within these walls, it would be Merlin,” she agrees easily. “Well, I can’t tell you where he is,” which isn’t a lie, she cannot, not if she wants him to keep on resting, “but maybe I can help you with whatever you needed him for?”

She doesn’t take offense in how he clearly sizes her up before answering. She’s seen Tequila and Whiskey displaying the same kind of behavior towards anyone that isn’t her to know it has less to do with Eggsy doubting her worth and more about his loyalty towards Merlin.

“You like Roxy right?”

It’s kind of a cryptic answer, but she is used to agents not making a lot of sense until they suddenly do. Of course Eggsy is no different.

“I do,” in their line of work, honesty can be bit hard to come by, but she could never lie about this. “She’s been a great friend since we’ve met.”

“She’s the best, ain’t she?” It would be impossible not to mirror Eggsy’s proud grin and so, she doesn’t even attempt to. “So, you probably know already, ‘cause you have the same freaky mind-reading powers as Merlin does, but her birthday is coming up in a couple of months. And like sure she’s like more kickass than most everyone here even with her ‘gentleman’ accessories, but it seems a shame not to design ‘ladies’ accessories too. And kinda narrow-minded too, I mean, I use makeup too and all.

She nods at the end of his mini-rant, both to indicate she agrees and that she has indeed noticed. He has a naturally sharp jaw, but he knows how to highlight it just so that he draws interested gazes everywhere he goes. Harry being the first in line, but it’s not like anyone can blame him. She’s pretty sure everyone at Kingsman has at least daydreamed once about nibbling along Eggsy’s jaw. Herself included.

“So, if I understand well, you want to work on some more… ‘traditionally’ feminine accessories for Roxy as a gift for her birthday? And potentially have more of them around for anyone who wants them?”

“Yeah, that’s it. Like I know realistically, those things take long do design and all, but I think it would be great to show her that we are thinking about it? Kingsman is finally adapting to the times and she’s part of the reason why it’s not staying in the Dark Ages and-”

She holds up a hand so he doesn’t go on another rant. She likes Eggsy with his boundless enthusiasm and his dedication to smash any kind of discrimination and prejudice to pieces, but she can do without the speech tonight.

“That’s very thoughtful. I think she’ll really appreciate the gesture. And I can definitely start working on designs with you. Also, I might have some more ideas than you and Merlin could have come with considering.”

She has to laugh when his confused look suddenly become one of pained realisation.

“Oh! Shite, you’re absolutely right! I feel so dumb now, you should have been the first I came to talk with.”

“It’s alright. Merlin would have known better than to not invite me to work on such a fun project anyway. Do you have time now?”

“I do… but don’t you want to go home and rest or something?”

She shakes her head before grabbing her plate and her pot of coffee. “I’ve got a fresh pot, the last thing I want is to rest. And anyway,” she hesitates for a second before continuing, because if someone can understand, it’s probably Eggsy, “it’s a bit too quiet when Merlin’s not around.”

Eggsy nods wisely but says nothing, simply picking up two clean mugs from the shelves before following her up to the labs.

And it’s not quite the same as spending a full day creating with Merlin, but she finds herself liking her evening of brainstorming with Eggsy nearly just as much.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah! Ginger! Not exactly the man I was looking for, but if you’re not too busy, I’d appreciate your help.”

She turns to frown at Harry, because there is no way he didn’t know she was the only one currently present at the office. She barely gets to look at his apologetic expression, before he steps in, followed by two other men.

One she recognizes easily as Gaius, the old head nurse that practically runs the Kingsman infirmary. The other, much younger, she doesn’t remember the name, real or otherwise, but she thinks he’s one of the doctor.

“Of course Arthur. What seems to be the problem?”

Harry can’t even say a word before nameless guy interrupts, a sneer on his face after he spared a glance in her direction.

“With all due respect Arthur, I don’t see why she could help in a discussion about how I should be running my infirmary.”

Harry pinches the bridge of his nose while Gaius doesn’t even try to hide his grin and really, she hates these little war of power, but she thinks she hates nameless guy even more right now.

She rises from her chair and steps closer to the group, hiding a smile when Harry comes to stand at her side, but keeps  _behind_  her. It’s very obviously a silent message that he is siding with her and she might not need it, but it’s appreciated nonetheless.

“I can help because I have multiple doctorates and one of them is in medicine. I can help because while I understand there are always some variations from organisation to organisation, I ran the infirmary at Statesman for a good decade. So please, tell why you think I am not qualified to participate in this discussion?”

She waits for a moment for him to answer, but apparently he’s not a total idiot and instead wisely chooses to keep silent.

“So what’s the problem?” She is unsurprised when it’s Harry who answers her. Gaius seems to be enjoying the proceedings too much to say anything right now and whatshisface is still licking at his bruised ego.

“It seems that Agravaine doesn’t agree to the way Gaius works in the infirmary. I haven’t had any other complaints before and considering Gaius has been with us for longer than I’d been a Knight, I tried to tell Agravaine it was probably something he could learn to live with, but apparently my lack of doctorate means I cannot possibly understand the issue. Normally I would have asked Merlin to weigh in, as he conjointly oversees all departments with me and has a doctorate, but I cannot seem to find him.”

She resists the temptation to roll her eyes at the way he bats his eyelids innocently in her direction. It wouldn’t do to destroy the hapless reputation he’s building for himself. Instead she turns toward Agravaine with her most polite smile.

“What was the complaint?”

“He’s wasting resources!”

She raises an eyebrow and spared Gaius a glance. She knows better than to make assumption, but you don’t usually get into Gaius’ position as head nurse in such an elite organisation like Kingsman by making these kind of mistakes. And after decades of working a certain way, she doubts he would suddenly change his habits.

That the older man doesn’t speak to defend himself and just continue to look calmly at Agravaine who is slowly losing his composure, tells her more than anything else.

“Wasting resources how? Is he throwing them away before expiration date? Lighting fires for the heck of it? Getting high on the good drugs during his downtime? Selling them on the blackmarket?”

She is taking a risk with her wild accusation if Gaius doesn’t have a sense of humor, but if his amused snort is any indication, he’s not getting offended in any way.

“What? No, of course nothing of the sort. But he’s treating even the smallest papercut, no matter who comes in!”

She stares blankly at Agravaine for a few seconds, before turning to look at Harry who is still sporting his  _i-am-an-innocent-bystander-who-doesn’t-understand-the-situation_  expression.

“Okay. I fail to see how Gaius doing his actual job is wasting resources. I mean, I’m pretty sure a nurse has the same kind of responsibilities, no matter their nationality.”

“But he shouldn’t be treating cooks when they burn themselves!”

“Why not?”

“Our primary patients are the Knights!”

“Oh, so you’re saying he refused to see to a Knight that was in a life or death situation because he was busy with a cook who has burned themselves?”

“Of course not! But my infirmary is for the Knights!”

She doesn’t miss how Harry was idly playing with his watch in the corner of her eye, which could only mean Agravaine had been hired before he taken the Arthur mantle and thus, had probably a rather shrewd vision of what was expected of him.

Harry could have dealt with him on his own, could have simply told him that Gaius was right. He could have said exactly what she is about to say. But with egomaniacs like Agravaine, his lack of a doctorate would have indeed invalidate anything he would have come up with in the man’s eyes.

“Just answer a few questions for me. Do you pack your own lunch or do you take advantage of the Kitchens?”

“Erm, the Kitchens of course.”

“Of course. Do you make use of the civilian cabs Kingsman has on disposal for its employees?”

“Sometimes yes.”

“Have you ever cleaned one of the bathroom at the manor?”

By his moue of disgust, she could guess his answer before he even uttered it. “No.”

“I could continue, but let’s stop here. Now tell me why, if you also take advantage of the work done by the support personnel for the Knights, the infirmary should be held to different standards?”

“Because- because it’s not the same!”

“Is it not? You’re not a Knight, which mean you are support personnel too in this organisation. If you aren’t ready to treat everyone with the same professional courtesy they treat you, maybe you should start looking for a new workplace.”

There is something very satisfying in watching a grown man spluttering in outrage.

“You can’t talk to me like that! You’re not even Kingsman!”

That’s when Harry finally cuts in, stepping in front of her, and Ginger lets him have the lead again.

“Actually, since she is not Kingsman, she can talk to you however she damn well please. Especially since that wasn’t in anyway disrespectful, just common sense.” Agravaine clearly wants to protest some more, but Harry sends him such a cold look that Ginger can feel the temperature lowering in the room. She wonders briefly if Harry took pointers from Merlin or if it was the opposite. “You told me I couldn’t possibly understand what you were dealing with. So I asked for the opinion of an expert. And she told us exactly what I assumed she would. I know your uncle promised you free rein in the infirmary when he brought you in, but I am not your uncle. Either you adapt to the new management or Kingsman will be forced to part with you. And believe me, that won’t be a hard decision to make.”

Agravaine stomps out of the office unhappily, leaving Ginger and Gaius to stare at Harry. He’s been harsher than she expected he would be, but at the same time, she cannot blame him. He’s in the process of rebuilding Kingsman nearly from the ground up. He doesn’t have the patience to spare for in-fighting, especially with people who doesn’t share the same philosophy as he does.

“Well, Arthur, thank you for stepping in.” And the thing is, Gaius is pretty easy-going and from the few time she’s interacted with him, she gets the feeling he can get along with pretty much everyone. But there’s definitely some newfound respect in his eyes when he’s looking at Harry now. “I’ll let the boy cool off for a few days and tell you if there is any change.”

“I appreciate that.”

It’s not exactly a dismissal, but Gaius no fool and he leaves them after a jovial ‘good afternoon’. She gently bumps Harry’s shoulder with hers after letting him breathe for a while and smile softly when he looks over.

“You’re doing great, Harry.”

His smile of gratitude doesn’t quite reaches his eyes, but she is willing to let it go for now.

“You should head back to the shop. I’m sure you’re needed at your office.”

She tries to imitate his  _so-innocent-it’s-anything-but_  look, but she doesn’t know whether or not she is successful when Harry only burst out laughing.

“Alright, I see how it is, I know when I’m not wanted. Sorry to have bothered you with this.”

She rolls her eyes, but still starts to push him out of the room.

“You’re never a bother, now go.”

He doesn’t resists and just for that, she texts Eggsy to ask him to bring pastries for two besides himself at the shop in an hour.

She knows it’s his day off, but it’s not like he would ever say no to the possibility of spending some time with Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

She’s on her way back to the labs after getting a light lunch at the Kitchens when someones calls out her name from down the corridor.

“Hey Ginger!”

She turns a waves at Roxy with a smile, giving her the time to catch up with her.

“Have you seen Merlin around?”

“Not for a few hours.”

Roxy grunts in disappointment and Ginger would feel bad about not telling her the whole truth, but she did only ask if she’s seen Merlin  _around_. Not if she knows where he is. And lately, except if the world is actually ending, Merlin’s rest is more important than anything else.

“Are you busy right now?” Roxy isn’t quite making puppy eyes at her, since it’s not really her style, but an agent’s an agent, no matter the organisation. The way they ask for a favor is always so similar that she has no trouble imagining said puppy eyes on Roxy.

“Not with anything pressing, why?”

Recognizing a future ‘yes’ when she hears one, Roxy breaks into a smile.

“I wanted to ask Merlin if he could watch me practice shooting before I have to re-qualify, but if you don’t mind doing it, I’d appreciate it.”

Roxy might have miraculously survived the previous manor exploding all around her by jumping into one of the closet/bunker just in time, but she had still been pretty banged up. Nothing life threatening and thankfully no broken bones, but she had dislocated a shoulder.

Except for easy recon missions, she’s been benched for the past few weeks and Ginger only has all the more respect for her because she hasn’t tried to go against the doctor’s order to take it easy and let herself recuperate.

Though she is definitely getting antsy for some action, judging by how she is barely repressing herself from bouncing on her heels while waiting for Ginger’s answer.

“I mean, that’s assuming your familiar with my combat ability and I realise you might not be-”

“No, no, I am. First thing I did was check all the videos Merlin managed to salvage from the old archives. Lead the way, I’ll be happy to watch you.”

Roxy grins before grabbing her hand, as if Ginger would try to flee once she had turned her back. It would be slightly insulting, but it only serves as a reminder of how young she still is. She might be exuberant than Eggsy, but they do have the same age.

Roxy only stops when they get to the shooting range and she presses her hand warmly before releasing it. “Thank you again for doing this.”

Anyone one else and Ginger would just wave her hand to indicate it’s nothing. But she understands where Roxy is coming from.

She’s found people who has her back now, but for far too long, asking for that kind of favor was probably seen as a weakness. A weakness she couldn’t afford if she wanted to prove she had as much a right to sit at the table than if she had been born male instead.

“Honestly Roxy, I’m happy you asked me. Anything I can do to help, I will.” Because she knows if their positions were reversed, Roxy wouldn’t hesitate. And Ginger will always fight for the people who would do the same for her.

That’s why she doesn’t mind standing in for Merlin until he truly feels up to take up the workload he was shouldering before Poppygeddon and until Harry finds he footing with his new role.

Sure, she would like to be sent on the field, but with Whiskey and Tequila having been sent with her to help out, Kingsman has five experienced agents in their ranks. Her expertise as an handler/quartermaster is far more valuable.

Her turn will come soon enough and if it means she’ll have Merlin in her ears, she’s more than willing to wait.

And so for now, Ginger simply pushes Roxy inside with a gentle smile, going to fetch the ear muffs while she lets her check out the guns she wants to try out.

As Roxy gets in stance to shoot, Ginger thinks she’ll suggest they go for a drink once they’re done. They certainly deserve a quiet girls’ night out.


	5. Chapter 5

The door to the office is slammed open suddenly and Tequila comes barreling in, nearly tripping on his own feet in his hurry.

“Ginger! You’ve got to hide me! It’s Whi- Hey, wait, you’re not Ginger!”

Merlin looks down from the accusing finger to make sure that he didn’t grow breasts and didn’t mysteriously shrink while he wasn’t paying attention, but as far as he can tell, he’s still the same ghostly-white Scot. How he could be mistaken for Ginger, who is by far, much cuter than he’s ever been in his life, is completely beyond him.

“Obviously not.”

“Shit. Have you seen her around?” Merlin rolls his eyes when Tequila glances down, as if Ginger would waste time hiding under the desk. She might be a field agent now, but she’s been a handler first. She wouldn’t get up to such nonsense.

“No I haven’t seen her.”

“Do you know where she is?”

“I do, but the last thing she needs is for you to bother her.” Tequila looks utterly betrayed but as long as it’s not a life or death situation, which he highly doubts this is, he’ll just have to learn to deal without her.

Before he can tell him to get the hell out of his office however, Tequila dives under the desk, muttering what Merlin is sure is a ‘ _fuck it_ ’.

And then, Whiskey burst through the door.

“Ginger! I’m going to kill him this time! And you can’t sto-” Whiskey cuts himself short when he realises he’s looking right at Merlin and that Ginger is nowhere in sight. “Sorry Merlin, I’d forgotten it’s your office too.” Technically, it’s his office  _only_ , but considering Ginger spends just as much time here as he does, he’s willing to let it go. “And I was sure I saw that rodeo clown darting in.”

For a moment, Merlin can only stare blankly at Whiskey. For a field agent, he’s wildly unaware of his surroundings if he managed to miss how Tequila is poorly hiding under his desk.

He wonders if he should lie about Tequila’s whereabouts and just ignore their shenanigans,but in the end decides otherwise. They’re agents, if he gives him an inch, they’ll take a mile or ten.

Anyway, he’s got to test his new legs in any kind of situations. That’s just one of them.

He doesn’t try to hide his smirk when Tequila yelps in indignation at being kicked from his hiding space, but he does stands up to come between the two men. Whiskey seems seconds away from strangling Tequila and he knows Ginger is fond of him for some reason.

He’d rather not have her mad at him for not stopping Whiskey in his murderous retaliation.

“Alright gentlemen! I don’t know what happened and quite frankly, I don’t care at all-”

“Ginger-” They both try to interrupt him at the same time, but at least Ginger has trained them well because only one dark look suffices to silence them.

“She isn’t here right now and I’m not letting you bother her with what I am sure is an immature squabble. You’re going to resolve this in proper Kingsman fashion instead.” He waits a moment to see if they’ll protest, but they seem rather more interested in glaring at each other. “No objection? Good! If you’d follow me gentlemen.”

He doesn’t wait for their answer before grabbing them both by the wrist and dragging them behind him to the training rooms.

They try to shake his hold, but Merlin has been dealing with petulant children masquerading as trained killer for three decades already. They’d have to get up real early if they wish to best him.

He smiles when he walks inside the room and spots Percival and Roxy sparring already. There’s a fine sheen of sweat covering both their bodies, which mean they won’t object to taking a break and play referee to Whiskey and Tequila’s match. Not that Merlin wouldn’t do it, but it’s getting a bit late in the afternoon and he does want to go home in time for dinner.

He waits to the side until the two Knights take a break, not wanting to be a distraction that will lead to an unfortunate injury. When Percival finally turns around to acknowledge him, Merlin can see from the microscopic curl of his lips that he knows already the favor Merlin is going to ask.

“Percy, sorry to be a bother, but would you mind being referee to a to-the-death match?”

“What!?”

“You’re joking right?!”

He’s glad that the two Statesman agents seem horrified by what he’s said. Whatever happened earlier, it can be anything too bad if they are reluctant to participate in such a match.

“It’s not actually to the death. But clearly you have some issue to work out, so you’ll be beating it out of each other. And if that doesn’t work, you’ll be schedule with Vivien for couple therapy.”

 _That‘_ s the threat that usually made the Knights work their shit on their own after a few hours of punching through their frustration. Of course, some of them did indeed require Vivien to work through their issues to at least be civil around each other, but for most, they could figure it out without anyone else’s input.

He’s got hope it’ll be the latter for Whiskey and Tequila.

He’s about to ask Percival again, but the other man is already waving him away and gesturing to the two agents to take his and Roxy’s place on the mats.

As for Roxy, well, she doesn’t have quite the same sadistic gleam in her eyes as her dad does, but there is definitely some morbid curiosity there.

The two Statesman agents are in very good hands.

He bids them all a good evening and then sets for the bullet train. He groans internally when he hears someone running after him in the corridor to the tunnel, but his annoyance turns to fondness when he realises it’s simply Eggsy catching up to him, the lad as keen as he is to get on the train and go home.

“Ginger staying the night?” Eggsy asks him once they are both seated and the train is already departing.

“No,” he shakes his head, not bothering with a lie since Eggsy is off the clock, “she’s already back at the shop.”

The lad frowns for a second there until he seems to have an epiphany and nods wisely. “She found your hiding hole then?”

He could act like he doesn’t know what he’s talking about, but considering he’s hand-delivered fresh croissants the last time he was in his ‘hiding hole’, he doesn’t see the point.

“She’s always known where it was.” She’s also been the one to send him over at first, when he was too stubborn to take a break.

For some reason, his answer makes Eggsy break into a soft smile.

“I’m glad you’ve got each other. I mean, I can’t talk for Ginger, but on your good days, you’re definitely happier than I’ve ever seen you.”

He’s kind of surprised that there is a noticeable difference in how he looks, but he doesn’t really linger on that.

Instead, he prefers to appreciate how refreshing it is that Eggsy never tries to sugarcoat things around him. Sure he’s mindful not to be insensitive and he tries harder than most to understand just how much has changed for Merlin, but he never shied away – or let Merlin shy away – from his new reality.

Sure he’s got his prosthetics, but he still lost his bloody legs in a rather traumatic explosion. He’s got a lot to process and adapt to.

They lapse into an easy silence for a while until Merlin decides to break it. He’s not really good at expressing mushy feelings, but some things do need to be voiced before it’s too late.

“I’m glad for you too lad. You and Harry both deserve all the happiness you can get.”

And it’s proof of how far he’s come that Eggsy only grins unabashedly, cheeks getting slightly pink with joy and very probably from thinking about Harry.

Not a year ago, he knows his comment would have left Eggsy somewhat embarrassed and entirely doubtful. Some of his new-found confidence is thanks to Harry’s unbreakable and undeniable love and admiration for him. But for the most part…

For the most part, it’s all thanks to Eggsy finally finding a place where he can thrive being himself and being surrounded by friends who will always stand by him.

Merlin is proud to be one of those friends.

They don’t say more for the rest of their ride.

They don’t really need to.

Though, when Eggsy doesn’t make for the stairs leading to Harry’s office after coming back up to ground level, he does make an enquiring sound.

“Nah guv’, I want to drop by that bakery and get a cake for dessert. If Harry comes with, he’ll find a way to pay and it kinda defeat the whole purpose of me wanting to do something nice for him, ain’t it?”

Merlin has to agree that it really  _does_ defeat the purpose and he makes a note to shake Harry into letting the lad spoil  _him_ for a change. Heavens know he’s more than earned it.

“Well, I’ll tell him to hurry home then. Goodnight Eggsy.”

“Ta guv’! Same to you and say hi to Ginger for me!”

They go their separate and Merlin climbs the stairs a bit more slowly then he would have a few months ago. When he starts contemplating the feasibility of putting in an escalator or elevator, he knows an early night is in order. Not that it’s not an idea worth pursuing – because he  _will_ pursue it – but because he only starts thinking about ways to make his environment more accessible when he’s in that place between ‘doing okay’ and ‘true exhaustion’.

When he enters the office, Harry doesn’t even spare him a glance, continue to read his paperwork before signing it off, not that Merlin expected anything else from him. They both know he’s not here for Harry.

He’s can’t fight off his smile when he sees Ginger curled up on the sofa, looking extremely cozy with the ugly fleece blanket wrapped around. She’s sleeping soundly, apparently feeling so safe and at ease that she doesn’t even wake up when he comes to sit by her head. Something he can entirely understand. Harry has always had this ability to make you feel protected and cared for no matter the situation. Trusting him with your sleep is as easily done as trusting him with your life.

It’s only when he starts to gently plays in her hair that her face crunches up in displeasure and she whines softly in the back of her throat.

“Come on Elizabeth, I’d love to let you sleep, but I can’t carry you home.”

Her lips curls up in a sleepy smile as she opens her eyes to look at him. Considering her vision is as good as his, she’s got to squint a bit so he’s more than just a blob of colours in front of her and he just has to lean down and press a kiss on her forehead.

“Do you know the blanket smells like you?” Her voice is groggy with sleep and she sounds so happy that he would suspect her to be high if it wasn’t a completely ridiculous thought.

“It would make sense, I’m the one using Harry’s couch most of the time.” He’s always found solace in Harry’s office for as long as he can remember, but it’s only lately that he’s started actually  _resting_ here and just plain out hiding. There are room at the manor he could use of course, but people can find him too easily. No one has ever thought of looking for him here however.

Somehow that was the wrong thing to say though, because she starts frowning again and raises herself on her elbow to glare in Harry’s general direction. As it seems to be aimed to his Bonsai tree rather than him, it’s not really effective and Merlin feels for her glasses in the little table besides before offering them to her. From the way she looks at them in confusion for a good minute, there’s no way she’s completely awake yet.

But her eyes seem to become a bit sharper once Merlin puts them on her nose with a little chuckle and she goes back to her glaring, this time focusing on the right target.

“You should be resting too Harry.” Her tone brook no arguments but since Harry has been looking at them since Ginger started waking up, it’s no wonder he seems more amused than threatened by her.

“Oh, I’d love to, but unfortunately, I can’t hide from people in my office. People  _expects_ me to actually  _be_ here.”

“What about Merlin’s?” She is actually pouting now and sure Merlin knows that realistically it won’t change anything, but she is so cute that he would find a way to change the fabric of reality just for her.

“There’s no couch there and no place for one either. Also it’s too close to the labs for comfort.”

Merlin’s pretty sure Ginger’s got the same unimpressed look on her face at that last bit because seriously, if Harry cannot deal with a few explosions in a controlled environment, it might be time he retires. Though he does have a point about the lack of couch.

“Eggsy’s then?”

“As if people wouldn’t check for me there.”

Merlin had come to the same conclusion before it was even asked, but it makes him smile that Harry doesn’t even hesitate to offer his reason about not going for it. That means he’s thought about it already and he might never admit it out loud, but Harry is very cute when he’s in love.

“What about Roxy’s?”

“That… that could actually work.”

“As long as you don’t defile her couch with Eggsy.”

Harry gasps at that, playing it up to make Ginger giggle at their antics and Merlin rolls his eyes at his dramatics. “I would nev-”

“You totally would. You’re a tart Harry Hart.”

Harry only smiles smugly at what should have been an insult and Merlin groans painfully at walking right into that one. How he’s forgotten that his friend has lost all sense of shame sometimein the early 80s he doesn’t know.

“Alright, time for us to go.” Ginger is still laughing quietly at them and he cannot resist bending down to get a taste of her mirth. He flips Harry the bird without looking when he hears him complains that he’s the one being called a tart.

He continues to ignore him until he’s helped Ginger on her feet and guided her to the door, but turns back to him before they actually leave.

“Do speak with Roxy about stealing her couch once in a while. You’re doing fine now, but you need breaks now and again too.”

“I will Merlin. First thing tomorrow morning, I promise.”

“Good. Also, I’d head home if I were you. Heard a rumour you’ll get a special treat tonight.” Both Harry and Ginger nearly choke at what they aren’t sure is a double entendre or not, and he decides it’s time to go on this high note. “Goodnight Harry.”

Harry waves, still trying to catch his breath, Ginger responding in kind before she slips her hand in his, Merlin wordlessly linking their fingers together.

This is how they walk home, hand in hand, sharing in the sound of a comfortable silence between them.


End file.
